touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenshi Hinanai
frame|right Introduction Tenshi Hinanai, the final boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, a celestial being from the heavens with the power to control the Earth itself. Tenshi wields the Scarlet Sword, and is responsible for the earthquake that leveled the Hakurei Shrine, though her actions are out of boredom induced curiosity with life below the heavens. In the game, Tenshi has one good projectile, and that is her B stones. The frame advantage on the rocks are ridiculous on block or hit, and the guard damage is considerable. In addition to this, her omnidirectional laser shot is rather switch and functional. However, being that the rocks are so good, Tenshi excels at pinning the opponent down and forcing a guardcrush or a border escape. Her combos deal decent damage, however her random hits deal very little. It is common to suddenly find yourself behind in the life race even if you landed her BNB a couple times. Normal Moves 5A: A kick. Starts her 5AAA autocombo, a kick, a stomp, then a shove. Stomp hits low. The individual hits outdamage a number other characters' individual hits, making it unwise to trade blows with Tenshi in a Typhoon. 2A: Tenshi leans on a rock and does a low kick. Hits low. f.5A: Tenshi holds a rock with both hands and swings it down. In the corner, will bounce the enemy off of the corner and open them up for further attack. 3A: A quarter-circle slash. Hits high, has a huge hitbox, enough juggle time on hit to easily follow up. Cancellable on block or hit. Very good. 6A: Tenshi does a slash with her sword. 6A: Tenshi charges and hits with her back. Has limited range and poor priority. Guardcrushes if blocked low. D6A: A dashing kick, dashing version of her 5A. D6B: Tenshi rides a rock and start spinning above it, doing up to 3 hits. Hits low. Punishable on block. Can be used to set up anti-air spell cards. D6C: Her 3rd strike of her 5AAA combo. Tenshi uses both arms to push her opponent. Wallslams. j.A: An air kick; her primary jump-in. j.6A: Tenshi summons three rocks around her and they rotate. Also moves Tenshi forward and up slightly. Will knock the enemy into the wall on hit. j.2A: Tenshi rides a rock and dives down to the ground in a straight line. Punishable if miss or blocked. Slow startup but fast descent. j.8A: An air backflip, much like Yuyuko's. Bullet Moves 5B A rock drill. Literally. A drill made of rock. Combos into itself at almost any distance (by hjcing), insane frame advantage on block or hit. This and variations of this are most certainly her best projectile. 2B A rock drill aimed upward. It comes out faster and can be hjc'd faster than 5B. It will probably hit less times than 5B on ground block, though, due to its angle. Also, it will whiff some crouchers even at close distances. Some use as anti-air. j.B Jumping rock drill. j.2B Jumping downward rock drill. 5C Tenshi throws out her rock (no hitbox) and it shoots 10 little line bullets forward. Quite fast once it comes out and very good penetrative power, use against people spamming projectiles to destroy your drills. 2C Tenshi sits on her rock and strikes it with her sword, sending 10 little line bullets in a circular formation. As it hits in all directions, it can be very useful to punish opponents trying to attack from tricky angles (e.g. from behind you) j.5C Same as her standing 5C. j.2C Same as her standing 2C. Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos All combos involving B bullets are now much harder due to their decreased hitstun/blockstun after v1.03. :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'5AA 2B HJ9 j.2B 3D j.A 5AA 2B 623C/214B' - 3350 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3.5 ::Video Example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2DqKC4cSs ::*'5AA 2B HJ9 j.2B 6D j.A j.2B 66 j.A 5AA A/623C' - 3390/3454 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 or 3 ::Notes: Variation with little bit more damage. Actually uses 3 or 4 orbs but recovers 1 on the way. If you don't manage to do the airdash after the second j.2B you can keep doing your combo by continuing with 5A. The combo may fail under some circumstances like the second j.2B whiffs or delivers only a few hits against Reimu in the corner. ::*'5AA 2B 623C' - 2183 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'5AA 2B 5C 236C' - 2956 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: the timing of the last hit is quite strict. ::*'f.5A 5B 623C' - ~2050 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'3A 2B j.A j.6A' - 1831 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::*'66B 66B 5A 2B' - 1731 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Projectile counter. ::*'5B hj9 j.5B j.6D j.A 5AA 2B 214B' - 2865 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Notes: For those lucky far drills that connect. Works even at full-screen. ::*'5A/f.5A 3A 2B HJC9 j.A j.5A' - 2154/2288 ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: in most cases, a slight delay is needed before the 2B. Launches very high. :Near-Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A j.2C 7/9D j.A j.6A j.2C' - 2023 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Air-to-Air ::*'j.A j.6A j.5C 7/9D j.6A' - 1954 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Air-to-Air :Corner: ::*'5AAA 5AA 2B 22C' - 2552 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Low-spirit alternative to full BnB in the corner. Skip the second 5A if you find it too hard to connect. ::*'j.A j.8A j.2C 7/9D j.A j.6A j.2C' - 2153 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Situational Air-to-Air. If they are too low for j.8A go for a j.5B j.6D variation. :Silly Gimmicks: ::*'5B HJC9 j.5B 3D j.5B groundcancel 5B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 4 ::Notes: it is possible and can make a nasty guard crush if your opponent blocks the first stone, but is so draining that it's not really worth it. Still, firing off 4 stones in rapid succession is pretty cool. Blockstrings *'5A 2B hjc8 j2B j.3D jA 5A 2B 236C Guaranteed guardcrush if they don't Border Escape/Counter. Follow up with hjc9 j.6D j.A to keep pressure on. --'''Corner'-- *'5AA 2B hj8 j.2B j.3D j.A 5AA 2B 236C(Guardcrush) hjc8 j.2B j.3D j.A 5AAA Guarantees a guardcrush if they don't border escape/counter, the followup does 2428. This works vs standing and crouching opponents, if they crouch you should skip the second 5A after the j.A and go 5A2B. *'Vs. Crouching Opponent. 5A 3A 5B hjc9 j.2B j.3D j.A 5A 2B(Guardcrush) hj8 j.2B j.3D j.A 5AAA Guarantees a guardcrush if they don't border escape/counter, the followup does 2127. Frame Data